


see you tomorrow

by doyuchi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyuchi/pseuds/doyuchi
Summary: Yuta has always disliked Divination, but, before he knows it, he's starting to also hate the fact that he will be graduating soon. Maybe it's because of Doyoung, maybe it isn't.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ー quick info !  
> Yuta : 19, 7th Year Slytherin  
> Doyoung : 18, 6th Year Ravenclaw  
> Jaehyun : 18, 6th Year Gryffindor  
> Taeyong : 19, 7th Year Hufflepuff  
> Johnny : 19, 7th Year Gryffindor  
> Moon Taeil : 19, 7th Year Ravenclaw

The Divination classroom is ugly and he means this in a completely unbiased way. Yuta already hates the subject but the way the room is decorated makes him want to feed himself to the Giant Squid.

It's just, well, loud.

It doesn't have the obnoxious red and gold of the nasty Gryffindors but it does have the psychologically disturbing yellows of the Hufflepuffs and the not really as repulsive shades of brown that reminds him way too much of coffeeーwhich he unfortunately could not have at the momentーbut also of the rolls of parchment each student are required to use for their essays and other school works.

What Yuta hates about it the most, though, is the guy that Professor Trelawney has made him sit with since the beginning of the school year. He's not actually a part of the classroom, he's more like a temporary inhabitant of it but the guy is just plain annoying. It's quite a wonder how Yuta hasn't yet bought a muggle-made product such as duct tape to seal his talkative mouth with.

"Yuta, Yuta!"

And there he goes again with his useless questions. He's already, what, 18? and he still talks while a lecture is taking place. It doesn't matter if he's whispering and if his voice is quiet, it's still so distracting. Yuta's parents didn't send him all the way to Hogwarts for this to happen.

"The fuck do you want?" he finally turns to answer him when his left arm started to hurt from all the painful shaking and slapping it has previously received. "I don't like the subject but I don't wanna fail either."

Doyoung frowns. "What are you so mean and grumpy for? I just wanted to ask you something, there's no need to be so rude." He, then, sighs and crosses his arms like usual.

A spoiled brat, that's what Kim Doyoung is. A very bitchy spoiled brat.

"Oh, shut up," replies Yuta with a roll of his eyes. "Just get on with it or I won't acknowledge your presence at all for the rest of the day. Merlin knows how badly you need my help with Potions."

That made Doyoung gasp as if he had just offended his entire family and his beloved pet rock.

"I don't suck at Potions, Nakamoto," he says slowly, dragging the words out in an attempt to enunciate it. Yuta barely stops himself from mumbling "Your words, not mine."

He does not want to listen to a certain Ravenclaw's rants and nagging again. Ever.

"Besides," Doyoung continues, voice unsettlingly louder this time. "Why would I particularly need your help, huh? I'm sure that Jaehyun kid is far better at it than you."

Yuta cackles so loudly he could have sworn he saw Moon Taeil, the mysterious guy with the bubblegum pink hair sitting a few rows ahead of them, give him an irritated look in the corner of his eye.

"Jaehyun," Yuta heaves. "You think Jaehyun is better than me? In Potions, especially?"

"What?" Doyoung gives him such a puzzled look Yuta actually grins during Divination, of all times. Not once did he ever think he would smile during a class he has evidently hated. "You're creeping me out."

He merely flips the journal he's been doodling in since he sat down at his assigned table. While reaching for a rather special ink pot inside his satchel, he decides to retell the incident from last week. Even though he extremely, severely, immensely dislikes Doyoung, he would never pass up an opportunity to talk about the mighty Jung "Everyone's Crush" Jaehyun who is in fact a criminal that stole Yuta's Minerva McGonagall Chocolate Frog Card nearly two weeks ago.

"You see," he begins, already struggling and grunting. Why is his bag such a mess? "Last week, when Gryffindor and Slytherin had a shared Potions class, we were tasked to brew wolfsbane."

"Then, Jung, the idiot, messed up and stirred his and Youngho's shared potion counter-clockwise when it's supposed to be the other way around. How do you even do that accidentally? I mean, I'd get it if he, like, put more or less than the required amount of an ingredient or something, but, this? This is something you do correctly even unconsciously."

Yuta looks up, expecting Doyoung to reciprocate his incredulous smile. He admittedly feels disappointed when he sees a small frown instead.

"Don't call him that," he finally says and it didn't require much effort on Yuta's behalf to see he's upset about it. Even a four year old could tell with how open Doyoung always is with his emotions. "An idiot, I mean. That's not very nice."

"Also," Doyoung adds before he could put his own words in. "I've shared a few classes with him too and, I don't know, I highly doubt that. He's always been a great Potionsmaker. In fact, he's one of the best in his year."

Yuta chuckles again.

"I swear I would strangle you if you don't stop that." Ah, there he is. The bitchy bunny Doyoung whose existence's sole purpose is to vex him.

But before Yuta could explain himself in the hopes of not actually getting hunt by a feral rabbit, Professor Trelawney speaks to dismiss the class. He's starting to think the world hates him. Why does Doyoung get to speak and he doesn't? Fucking favoritism.

"Students," the eccentric woman begins, arms widely gesturing to the lot of them. "Everything might seem well but I will be taking extra precaution if I were you."

Like always, they all stare back at their professor with a look of utter boredom. That doesn't stop her from pacing around the room. "Not to alarm you, uh," she abruptly pauses and eyes the charts plastered along the walls. After a brief second, she raises both of her hands upwards as if she gave up on something. Weird, Yuta thinks.

"Right, then. Class dismissed. Now, go on to your next one. I'm afraid any further questions shall wait, I will be retiring in my office for the rest of the day."

As Professor Trelawney walks off, most of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws got up from their seats as well and quietly exited the room, leaving Yuta alone with Doyoung. Yuta has never really brought out any of his thingsーexcept from his journal, a quill, and the ink pot he was so determined in reaching from the bottom of his bag but it wasn't really done out of need nor want to jot down things he had learned from this lectureーso he was more than okay with watching Doyoung pack away his.

"Say, Doyoung," he voices out loud, his words echoing along the walls. "Do you wanna, uh," he trails off. The boy beside him hums, encouraging Yuta to go on.

He inhales deeply and exhales with a loud sigh. "Doyoung," he repeats, a certain kind of confidence now present in his tone. "Do you, maybe, wanna walk around Hogsmeade with me this weekend? I'll treat you to everything."

"Nakamoto," Doyoung says with a laugh and Yuta is honestly considering running past him and into the corridors, heading to the dungeons with the desire to lock and hide himself away in his dorm for a month or so. However, his next words somehow convinced him otherwise.

"You really don't need to be so nervous about this," he reassures him with a smile. Doyoung stands, right hand resting on the strap of his satchel, and then the rays of the sun coming from the window above lights up his face with a warm glow. "We've known each other for about a year now, it's only natural that you want to be better friends. Though, I must say, I'm quite shocked yet also relieved to hear you don't actually hate me."

Yuta doesn't bother to hide his smile. "Shut up, Kim. I'm only doing this so I can get in on the current gossip surrounding the exchange students Ten Li and Qian Kun."

He was a fourteen year old kid when he had first met Dongyoung. Yuta's in his second year at Hogwarts and so, of course, he was there to watch when the sorting ceremony for the first years began. It's the second opening feast he's had and he was enjoying his time chatting with his friends before eating. That's something he hasn't done before since he didn't have friends at the time and he was way too worried about which house he's going to be in to actually strike up a conversation with someone.

Yuta was a fourteen year old kid when he had first seen Doyoung step inside the Great Hall, marching to the front with the others. He didn't really pay that much attention to him at first, barely glancing over and then focusing back on his crossed arms placed on top of the long table. The sorting hat sings its song and Professor McGonagall starts to call the new students to find out if they belong with the brave lions of Gryffindor, the loyal badgers of Hufflepuff, the intelligent eagles of Ravenclaw, or the cunning serpents of Slytherin.

It all goes by in a blur until their transfigurations professor says that one name. Kim Dongyoung. She completely butchers the pronunciation, but, still, it's very much recognizable. Maybe more so if you're Asian yourself as well.

The name kind of caught him off guard but after a few moments, he begins to smile like an idiot. It's a Kim, which means there's another student from asia. Sure, it doesn't, at all, sound like a Japanese surname but at least he knows something about Korea. He'd even dare to say he's familiar with it.

Suddenly, he doesn't feel that lonely anymore. Even if he always goes back to Osaka every break, he still misses his home. Talking to someone about it would definitely be a huge help. Of course, there are plenty of Asian students in Hogwarts but most of them are in other houses and those houses are all prejudiced against Slytherins. Most of them are way older too. He knows this kid is a first year but he thinks it's way better than attempting to make friends with fourth years. Maybe he also doesn't know of the stereotypes of the Hogwarts houses.

Then, his dreams and fantasies of having a friend who actually knows how he feels gets wrecked and shattered by what the sorting hat had decided to say next. "Ravenclaw," it exclaims, and Yuta has never wanted to light something on fire this much in his whole lifetime.

Not that Yuta is prejudiced or supports house rivalry in this day and age but he's just, well, uncomfortable towards non-Slytherins in general. For Gryffindors, he doesn't like how loud and bold they are sometimes. They somewhat resemble the jocks in those American movies and TV Series he had watched to get used to the English language. For Hufflepuffs, their personalities are not inherently bad, but, as someone who came from a family of Slytherins, they're really just way too different to the people he has grown up around.

As for Ravenclaws, though…

Ravenclaws might be smart, but Yuta would rather be taken down with the sirens than to ever willingly talk to one. They were like Slytherins, after all. Just without the tarnished reputation brought by their house name. Also without the slyness because Slytherins would tease you and act innocent even though you both know what they're up to while Ravenclaws would openly sabotage each other just to get a mark higher than their supposed "housemates" and "family."

So, a Ravenclaw? No, thank you.

But, then again, these are fourteen year old Yuta's thoughts. It's been five years and things might have changed.

Days pass by and it's now the weekend. Doyoung and him both have no scheduled classes all day, which gives them the time to go through with their planned hangout. The snow isn't as heavy too. An absolutely perfect weather for the students to actually go have fun outside the warm comfort of the dorms in the castle.

Yuta dressed himself in a rather thin sweater, grabbing the opportunity to do so before it gets colder when Yule approaches. Earlier, at around 6 o'clock in the morning, he has stopped by the kitchens, asking the house elves for an americano for himself and a hot chocolate for Doyoung, who would be his company for the rest of the day. He doesn't bother to ask them to prepare a meal. He was planning on dragging Doyoung to a breakfast restaurant, anyways.

Now in front of the Ravenclaws' dorm, he raises a fist to knock but before it touches the dark wood, the door opens and the sight of a smiley yet fidgety Doyoung greets him. He was lovely, that much Yuta isn't afraid to admit. He's an honest man, after all.

"Hi," Doyoung greets him with a tired smile that could also pass as a subtle wince. "Sorry, I kinda forgot when we'd meet so I may or may not have stayed up late yesterday, as per usual," he sighs and by the looks of it, he's very disappointed in himself. "I'm lucky I set an alarm on my phone."

"No need to be sorry," he replies and he just hopes it sounds casual. Yuta waves his free hand dismissively and lifts the other to give Doyoung his drink. "Here's a cup of hot choco for you, I know you don't like coffee. Also, what do you mean 'as per usual'?"

Doyoung's eyes slightly widens before lets out a quiet "uh" and he kind of feels bad for finding it cute. Yuta just watches him as he tries to string words together that would make sense when he says it, all while keeping a small smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // FOOD  
> it's also going to be in future chapters so please stop reading if it brings you discomfort! your health and safety are way more important.

Yuta realizes that he's a little too attracted to Doyoung's adorable faintly red cheeks and nose for someone who claims to dislike him. He also realizes that he doesn't, at all, find that fact surprising and it kind of scares him.

"So, Yuta," Doyoung begins. He simply observes as the Ravenclaw, who he now notices to be drowning in a large, green sweater that is definitely not his own, sets his glass of water down in order to pick up his fork and cut his slice of cake with it.

He looks back to his own food when Doyoung resumes to speak. "What is this? Why did you ask me out? You know, for a minute there, I actually believed you just wanted to be closer, but, all of this? It's way too much." Yuta feels and hears more than he sees him take a deep breath. "Don't give me that 'Do I have to have other underlying intentions to ask you to hang out?' stuff either, you obviously want something."

"Is the thought of me maturing, realizing my so-called hatred for you is childish, and wanting to know you better really that hard to believe?"

"I just said I believed exactly that, Yuta," Doyoung states blankly with a raised brow and it makes him laugh.

"Okay, yeah, fine." He folds his hand on top of each other and then stares straight at Doyoung's dark yet unbelievably pretty and sparkly eyes.  _ What the fuck? _ he internally asks himself, which lead to a mini mental breakdown because holy shit, he didn't have an answer for that. "I do have something to ask of you."

"I knew it, I fucking knew it!" Doyoung exclaims with this overly happy and excited look on his face and this isn't really healthy for Yuta. Like, at all. And the fact that he doesn't know why he's suddenly having all of these epiphanies in one, single day? Terrifying. "Wait. You know what? Don't tell me, I'll try and guess what it is first!"

Well, that's interesting. "Uh, huh. You sure you can, Doie?" he says without thinking. He doesn't know where that came from, he doesn't know anything and honestly, he just wants to bang his head on the table. That would make Doyoung worry, though, and that's something he doesn't want to happen, so, scratch that. "Guess it correctly, I mean."

Doyoung frowns and pouts playfully and Yuta takes the glass of water with a grip tighter than normal, his mind repeating shit, shit, shit over and over again.

"Alright, but, I won't tell you if you ever get it right. At least not until we get back to Hogwarts." He 'gives up' and now he's to deal with a hyper Ravenclaw passionately relaying his theories to Yuta. Not that he regrets anything, though. Not once has that ever happened when it concerns Doyoung and seeing that sickeningly sweet gummy smile of his.

_ Wait, what? _

Yuta questions himself again but before he could delve deeper inside his own brain to seek for answers, Doyoung shouts a loud "okay!" and every thought he had left is now eradicated to make space for "fuck, he's so pretty" and all its other variants.

"Wait," Doyoung says with a tilt of his head and Yuta isn't really that proud to admit that he's already used to that confused yet curious look because whenever he goes to the Great Hall to eat with his friends, his eyes just happen to land on the Ravenclaws' table more often than what everyone considers to be normal. "Why wouldn't you tell me right away, though?"

He replies without a second thought.

"For the reason that I wouldn't have any excuse left to still have you with me when the sun sets."

And if he thought that he's had enough of that honeyed stuff already, Doyoung huffs out a short laugh and brings his attention back to his strawberry cake as if he didn't just make Yuta go absolutely bonkers with those words.

"What makes you think you need any just to hang out with me?"

Yuta doesn't answer this time. He knows a smile is enough.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Crushes are not Yuta's thing. Sure, there are times that he looks at some person and finds them attractive but not once has it grown to be more than that, more than fleeting appreciation for their physical appearances.

Liking people in a romantic way was never Yuta's thing, but, he does know how to tell if someone does. It's everywhereー From the cheesy movies he had watched as a kid to seeing his fellow Slytherins stare longingly at each other, truly believing they weren't obvious.

He knows how to spot the signs of a person developing a crush on someone. Getting shy whenever they're around but not wanting to leave, light blushes that doesn't seem to have stemmed from embarrasment, laughing strongly at every pitiful joke they make, lots of unnecessary physical touch… Yuta's familiar with it all and so he could say, as confidently as ever, that Doyoung has a massive crush on him.

Which is pretty bad for his plans because those feelings Doyoung has could come bite them back in the ass, but, it's Doyoung and Yuta's brain never functioned well when he's around. Instead, it only thinks of the said man, repeating his name for about a hundred times per second, thinking of the way he walks and talks and they're fucked, Yuta knew that the moment he came to this realization.

But, since they're already here, it wouldn't really hurt to be selfish if it's just this once, right?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yuta, can we please go and buy bread?" Doyoung asks out of nowhere, skipping along with him on the homey village. "I just thought of Taeyong and I know he'd love some."

Yuta hums, pretending to mull it over. That resulted in his arm suddenly getting linked with Doyoung's, the younger dragging him to a bakery when he finally spots one. "Come on, I'll treat you!" he adds, as if Yuta needs any convincing before giving him what he wants.

"I'm the one who asked you out, am I not?" Yuta opens the door for him, his hand behind his back and his face stoic as if he was a butler and maybe he should at least be a tiny bit ashamed of doing such a childish act in public but it made Doyoung laugh and that's enough to justify Yuta sacrificing his dignity. "I should pay. I think it's this silent vow that people make when they take someone out for a date."

"Oh, are we on a date now? I thought this was just a friendly hangout." Doyoung walks past him and to the counter, surveying the different types of bread, cake, and pastry on the glass displays. "Do you like me or something, Yuta? Also, that's kind of stupid. We can both pay for each other and for ourselves."

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" He steps to the space beside Doyoung, resting his hands on his own hips as he waits for him to settle on something. "You have a really cute accent, by the way. I don't know why but I only noticed that today."

Doyoung rings the bell and waits for either the baker or the cashier, eyeing the baguettes situated directly in front of Yuta. "What do you mean by that?" he replies, his gaze shifting to Yuta while a frown starts to materialize on his face.

"Nothing," Yuta says a little too quickly, feeling his ears begin to burn. He doesn't say anything until the baker arrives to take their order and pack it, mainly because he's afraid of embarrassing himself further. He pays for the baguettes, but, not without Doyoung insisting again, though, he did say he's gonna buy Yuta a drink from The Three Broomsticks before they part ways an hour before Hogwarts' curfew for regular students.

There are six of those bread in the paper bag's Doyoung's clutching to his chest and Yuta suddenly remembers that one time he entertained him in class, acknowledging his efforts in seeking Yuta's attention and conversing with him as Professor Trelawney drones on about heptomology.

He remembers them talking about the most evil thing they've done, Yuta's being intentionally staying inside their dorm's bathroom for longer than usual because the one who was supposed to go in after him had pissed him off the day before and Doyoung's being doodling a little flower on his best friend's cheek with a muggle device called a “marker” while the guy was passed out after spending the entire night drinking with some of his other friends at the Gryffindor Tower.

Yuta remembers Doyoung saying he's one to take good opportunities whenever he can as Yuta intently looks up to his face, seeing him stare at the bunch of baguettes in his arms as if they were the most beautiful, albeit costly, treasures in this world. Yuta's pockets aren't really hurting, though, it might be soon if Doyoung agrees to his proposal.

"Hey, Yuta," he finally takes his eyes off the bread, focusing them on Yuta's instead. Yuta, out of instinct, turns his gaze to the path they're taking, not really wanting either of them to trip and make a fool of himself. He's also certain Doyoung would shed tears for the baguettes and, as much as it pains him to admit this truth, Yuta is clueless about comforting sad people. "Do you really think my accent's cute?"

_ Oh, so we're ignoring the whole "Do you like me or something?" stuff back there, huh? _

"Yes, of course. I know those things are normal and I know other Korean people who pronounce words like you do, but, with them, it's just that. Normal. With you, though, I find it very adorable. I don't know why, but, I wouldn't think too much about it. I never seem to know anything nowadays."

Doyoung chuckles and Yuta's eyes are suddenly drawn to his cheeks, so fucking fluffy and squishy. "That's rather odd, yes, but, thank you. It's actually one of the few things I'm insecure about. I just don't like how I've been studying in Scotland for more than half of my life but I never picked up my schoolmates' accent, I never sounded like them. Thank you, though. Your words might have just given me the push I needed to start learning how to love that about myself."

_ Oh. _

"I'm not sure what the perfect response for that is but do know that I'm very glad to hear that and that I'm here for you whenever you need me, even if it's three in the damn morning and even if you wish for me to follow you into The Forbidden Forest."

Doyoung laughs loudly this time, not minding the looks he's getting from the people nearby. "Yuta, you sound like a fucking Death Eater! A really devoted one, at that," he whispers and it makes Yuta double over in laughter as well, fresh, hot tears starting to fall from his eyes in small droplets.

"That makes you Voldemort, then?" he retorts and it earns him a whine from Doyoung, who's now back to staring at his bread adoringly. "What was that noise? Don't you like it? I'll be your right-hand man!"

"As if." Doyoung rolls his eyes, his pace quickening.  _ Why does he have to have such long legs?  _ "Voldemort wishes he was as handsome and as talented as me."

Yuta snickers and Doyoung whines again.

"Now, I remember why I dislike you," he stops in his tracks and Yuta harshly collides with his back, his nose causing him the worst agony. "You can be a real bitch when you want to."

"Fuck, Dongyoung," he groans in pain, pinching his nose in the attempt to make it hurt less but instead of giving the desired result, it gives him the opposite of it. "Shit!"

"Merlin, are you okay?" Doyoung whisper-shouts back at him, though, his hands are still very much occupied with the paper bag. Not a second later and he shifts it so he could hold it with one arm, his free one moving up to rest on Yuta's shoulder.  _ Nice to know I'm more important than his baguettes. _

"Do I look okay to you?" Yuta thoughtlessly says and Doyoung blinks before turning his back to him.

"Hey, no, I'm sorry! My nose really does hurt!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Their visit to The Three Broomsticks gets rescheduled.

"I can't believe you just crashed into me like that," Doyoung says before taking a sip of his cherry syrup mixed with soda. Yuta knows his cherry isn't exactly his favorite and so he wonders why he got something with that. It doesn't really matter, though. Not when he has to suffer with his hand going numb after having to press an ice pack against his nose for hours so he could keep his face pretty. "I'm sorry, but, you're an idiot," Doyoung continues, eyes screwing shut with a grimace as he probably experiences a brain freeze.

"You don't have to say sorry when you call me like that." He stops in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and he retrieves his wallet from his back pocket. They only stopped by The Three Broomsticks for a second to get an ice pack for Yuta and since Doyoung is a regular customer at the inn and pub, he got a drink free of charge when Madam Rosmerta recognized him. The landlady said there's not going to be a repeat of that, though. The free product was only given because she was feeling rather generous today.

Yuta considered buying a drink for himself but Doyoung remembered his promise and bought a butterbeer for him, which is what he likes most. He seriously thought Doyoung had The Sight until he asked him about it and he said he once told him that in one of their random talks. In Yuta's opinion, the reality's way better.

"Why?" Doyoung questions simply. He's done with his can now, having thrown it in a bin while Yuta was busy scrolling through his messages, searching for his mother's contact information. He doesn't want to have it saved. "Also, what are we doing here?"

"For the first question, well, you have no idea how much I've called you a bitch in my head, so, really, we're even now." Yuta winces and before Doyoung could say anything, he answers the other one. "For the second question, we're here to pick something up. We're also here for your fitting should you agree to a proposition of mine."

"A fitting for my clothes?" Doyoung asks dumbly, ignoring the first part of what he said and Yuta has to refrain himself from cooing out loud out of nowhere. He's already shamed himself enough.

"Yes, babe," he mutters under his breath and in spite of all of his internal monologues about keeping his reputation as the cold-hearted prince of Slytherin, he allows himself to grin like a stupid fool for everyone to see when he hears Doyoung yell "fuck off!" as he enters the store.

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic/universe, 6th years are 18 year olds, 7th years are 19 year olds, and so on mainly because i'm uncomfy with an 18/17 year old taking romantic interest in a 17/16 year old (which would have happened if i only aged the hogwarts age up by one/two year/s). i hope it's okay !!


End file.
